Kingdoms of Fighters
} |developer = |publisher = |genre = Fighting Game |platforms = |media = V² Disc |image = |released = October 1st, 20YA |ratings = }} Kingdoms of Fighters is a new umbrella title created by Toroko, exclusive to The V² console. This new umbrella fighter is more in the vein of a traditional fighter, similar to Omega Ruin with elements from the Fighters of Lapis series and Multiverse Fighters series that preceded it. The game builds off the original team-based concept of Fighters of Lapis 7, and uses a system not unlike Omega Ruin for attacks. The game is described as somewhere in the middle of a traditional fighter like Street Fighter and Smash Bros. as all special moves have been vastly simplified and the player just needs to execute them during MAX Mode, but features several traits from more traditional fighting games like low and high attacks and low and high blocking. The game also does not feature stages made of platforms but the traditional flat ground stages. More information on gameplay can be found it's aptly titled section. Gameplay Kingdoms of Fighters adopts the two button system from Omega Ruin, which is similar to what was seen in Super Smash Bros., although executed in a manner more similar to Street Fighter or King of Fighters. Each character has four high attacks (Neutral, Side, Up, and Down standard attacks) and four low attacks (Neutral, Side, Up, and Down special attacks) to use, using either the for high attacks or for low attacks, as well as a directional input. Characters can also jump using the triggers or the up directional movement on the pad. Players use to block (down blocks low attacks and up blocks high attacks, neutral blocks neutral attacks) or parry attacks, and to unleash MAX Mode, which will allow the player to execute special moves depending on what level their Super Bar is. The player can taunt using the directional buttons on the controller. MAX Mode Moves are as follows: *Level 1 Moves - Quick moves that can be executed by attacking. Do extra damage compared to normal moves but aren't super punishing. *Level 2 Moves - Drain the Super Bar quicker, but are far more punishing. Usually characters only have one of these moves at their disposal and can execute it twice before the meter drops. *Level 3 Moves - Calls in a teammate to do a super punishing attack. Only one can be executed and drains the Super Bar entirely. Additionally, some characters have a Active Skill MAX that activates once they unleash MAX Mode. This can change stats of either the player or the opponent once activated, and will stop having effect once the meter runs dry. When beginning a match, the player must pick three characters on the roster in which to form a team with. Each battle also allows the player to pick the order of characters in their team will go up against their opponent. During battle, players can call in a assist move from their team members when they activate MAX Mode on Level 3. When the player defeats the opposing fighter on the enemy's team, they regain some health in the next round. This is dependent on the time left on the clock; there are 90 seconds per round. *45+ seconds = 40% health *44 to 30 seconds = 35% health *29 to 18 seconds = 25% health *17 to 0 or timeout = 15% health Modes Story Mode: EVOLVE Story Mode: EVOLVE is the arcade/story mode introduced into this game, where the player fights various opponents over ten rounds. Some characters have unique endings to this mode, as well as unique boss fights and fighter encounters. Much of the content in the game can be unlocked through playing the Story Mode. Setting and Premise EVOLVE takes place on the planet of Aeo, which is populated by a variety of kingdoms such as the Candy Kingdom or the Cave Kingdom, usually fitting in either a franchise of characters or a general idea that they share. The event kicking off EVOLVE began with a mysterious earthquake rocking the outskirts of the relatively unclaimed land of Tyrannia. In the aftermath, it appeared that a mysterious spire had been revealed, which researchers dubbed the Obelisk. Researchers departed from the Obelisk once it began to glow out a beacon that could be seen faintly in the sky of every kingdom, although most learned of it relayed through other means. As the kingdoms assembled teams to get to the Obelisk, a mysterious woman named Pandora began to appear on the scene, subtly influencing events for mysterious means.... Story Routes EVOLVE features multiple story routes focusing on teams or individual characters. The endings, bosses, and more are dependent on your character choices and who lands the final blow on the final boss. Each story route have beginning, middle and end story beats. There are a total of ten rounds in EVOLVE that the player has to go to finish the story mode for that team or character. In one of these rounds, the player must go up against a Boxman robot (Darrel, Shannon, or Raymond); these rounds are completely random but Darrels always appear within the first three rounds, Shannons appear in the fourth, fifth, or sixth round, and Raymond always appears either in the seventh, eighth, or ninth. The tenth round has players go up against the final team and then the final boss. Each of the several endings in Kingdoms of Fighters relies on the character having either at least two characters in the same faction (aka Finn and Jake) or in the case of solo endings, that character landing the final blow on the final boss. If for example, the player had Finn, Jake, and Wario on their team, if the player landed the final blow on the boss with Finn or Jake, they would get the Candy Kingdom Ending. However, if they landed the final blow with Wario, they would get the Wario ending. DLC Story Routes Features the characters from the DLC, coming in way too late for the Obelisk and end up brawling at the location of the Obelisk for money. Final Bosses Below is a full list of the final bosses and the teams/characters they are assigned to. Bosses are listed by character as opposed to teams, as the team leader plays a major part in what bosses are assigned at the end of the game. *Mako's team will have to fight both Greed and Sloth at half power at the same time. Versus Mode Two players pick three characters for their teams and then face off on any stage with rule sets being able to be toggled through. CPU Opponents of varying levels of difficulty are also available to fight against, and the player can spectate by picking two cpu opponents to face off each other. Training Mode The player can train against cpu opponents without it counting towards their records. They can set CPU difficulty, see frame data and hitboxes, and get a log of button strokes preformed. Additionally, the player can go through tutorials for how to fight. Online Mode The player can face opponents of their skill set online, either participating in regular or ranked battles. Vault Mode In Vault Mode, the player can view all the things they have collected such as gear for their characters and trading cards. Characters Starting Characters Unlockable Characters Downloadable Characters Teams Most characters are grouped into Teams, which the player can select to enter their routes in Story Mode. Some characters do not fit into this mold. At least two characters from a team must be present in order to enter their route in Story Mode. Bosses Bosses are special characters that only appear during Story Mode; while they may look and act similar to playable characters, they have special attributes that make them different from how playable characters play. For instance, during their MAX MODE, they normally only have two special moves to execute. They may also have moves in their standard moveset that may possibly do more damage than the usual Level 1 special. Battle Enemies In the Enemy Battle mode and minigame the player will be tasked with attacking enemies until the Enemy Lifebar is down. In the minigame, only a single wave occurs, while in the Enemy Battle mode there are multiple waves. Enemies do not have super moves. Stages This isn't Smash, none of the stage have any gimmicks to really expand on. All them are level playing fields that don't distract from the fight; it's just nice to have some good scenery! Collectibles Trading Cards Trading Cards are collected randomly as you play the game. Each has a star ranking, which can go up to 5 stars. They can be sold in exchange for coins. *1 Star - Most common, cheapest cards. *2 Stars - Less common, pretty cheap cards. *3 Stars - Average rarity, average worth for a card. *4 Stars - Semi-rare, can be worth a lot. *5 Stars - Rarest cards, worth a ton of coins. Additionally, the border shows what type of card it is. *Orange - Playable Character *Yellow - Variant of Playable Character *Blue - Stage *Green - Attack *Red - Boss Character *Pink - Enemy Character *Purple - NPC Character *Gold - Special Collector Card There are currently 306 cards to collect in the game. Gear Gear is a term used for the unlockable pieces of costumes for characters and is merely cosmetic. They can be earned through matches in Story Mode or through matches on online mode. Each character has unique gear to them. Downloadable Content The Hidden Fighters Pack The Hidden Fighters Pack is a free three character pack released to those who bought the game in the first three months, and later became ten dollars. It features three new characters (Shiki, Red Arremer, and Athena) that have their own DLC stories, trading cards (regular and gold variants), and six brand new stages. Super Pack I The Super Pack I is a paid six character pack which launched alongside the Dragon Coins system; it can either be bought with 60 Dragon Coins or 20 dollars. It features six brand new characters (Miriel, Hotaru Shidare, Red Lantern Supergirl, Menat, Android 21, and Black Widow) that have their own DLC stories, trading cards (regular and gold variants), and comes with six brand new stages. People's Choice (Characters) Upcoming DLC pack featuring three characters from the character poll results. People's Choice (Team) Upcoming DLC pack featuring the results from the team poll results. Gallery KingdomsofFightersLogo.png|Logo for the game KingdomsofFightersLogoAlternate.png|Alternate logo V2Boxart KingdomofFightersA.png|Box art V2App KingdomsofFighters.png|App icon Trivia Development and Scrapped Content *The game originally started as a King of Fighters vs Adventure Time crossover fighting game but this shifted to it's current form as part of a lack of interest from the creator and the general public. The game was originally going to be called Convergence: Après Moi, Le Déluge, but this name was completely changed to something more simple and to the point. **Glade was recycled from this concept, and was somewhat altered so she was remains of Fern the Human as opposed to the original concept of being literally a human fully cursed with Finn's grass sword. **Due to the game's origins, the game has plenty of King of Fighters and Adventure Time references as a nod. For example, many of the storylines reference Adventure Time despite not being related at all and the snail appears in every stage as a cameo. The name of the game is a nod to King of Fighters. *Parasoul was originally going to have her own team, with Black Egret members Molly and Roxie being the other two playable characters. Since the Skullgirls franchise would have had a whopping ten characters because of this, they were axed and Parasoul only got a standalone story instead. Molly and Roxie would have had original playstyles based off the concepts shared on kickstarter, but since both characters were relative nobodies they were cut. *Another Adventure Time team was planned known as the Mystery Dungeon Team. It would have consisted of Ice King, Lemongrab, and either Neptr or Tree Trunks, with Shelby and Tree Trunks/NEPTR coming in as a assist for some attacks. This was axed because the team was concepted late in development and the other team idea, Vampire Team, seemed far more interesting. *Vampire Team was originally going to have Jedah instead Eliza, as Eliza shared the name with the Skullgirls character already on the cast list. After realizing Jedah wasn't a vampire, Demitri Maximoff was planned instead but wasn't as interesting as both rejected choices. Eliza was added back in, her name problem being less concerning than a uninteresting pick. *The Mario series, sans from the Mask Koopas have no representation in Kingdoms of Fighters as Exotoro felt the franchise in Umbrella rosters had been exhausted. The Mask Koopas were the only exception as they had not really appeared on the wiki in general and Exotoro loved their weirdness. **Rosalina and Peach were both considered for the roster early on but were rejected because of this rule. *Both Samus and R.O.B were going to be in, but the two needed a third team member. As the team would have been a huge callback to The Girl and The Robot, Peach was considered but was dropped because of the rule involving their involvement. Lucina and Palutena would have needed to be together if they were in the team as well, which would have created issues. *Palutena, Pit, and Phosphora were considered briefly to be in the game as a team as a nod to the old Kid Icarus: Mythis game from Exotoro, but was scrapped because it was too late to add them. *A gallery feature was planned, which would have functioned similar to the one from King of Fighters XIV. This was scrapped as it was too close to the Trading Cards in function. Character Trivia *Wario's moveset and specials are primarily derived from the first two Wario Land games, with the Black Brick level 2 attack being a reference to Super Mario 64 DS, where his special ability was to break Black Brick boxes. *Finn's MAX Mode moves references the Adventure Time episodes "Three Buckets", "The Limit"/"Something Big", and "Winter Light". *Mai Shiranui's moves are more a reference to her current moveset seen in King of Fighters 14 and her DLC appearance in Dead or Alive. *Glade's moves are a reference to the Adventure Time episode "Blade of Grass" and her ascending into the air after setting grass on fire is actually a small reference to The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. *Princess Bubblegum, Rouge the Bat, Linkle, and Marceline all feature unique new color palettes for this game. **Princess Bubblegum wears a unique orange top and black jeans. **Rouge the Bat has the pink from her outfit turned into red. **Linkle features a more Cia-inspired palette to reflect her allegiance to Cia's team. **Marceline features a black and red palette of her "What Was Missing" outfit that's closer to Eliza's colors. EVOLVE Storylines *The Obelisk bosses are primarily based off the Seven Deadly sins, although there will be some that stray away from that like Guilt and Death. **Traditionally Gluttony and Sloth are seen as separate sins, however they appear to have been combined for Sloth's depiction. *This all ties back to Pandora's appearance, as the Obelisk is the representation of Pandora's Box. Pandora can be seen spotted in several characters' story, usually in the background or having a active role. *The golden sphere in the story routes is named Hope, which all that remained in Pandora's box. It was given wish granting properties for Kingdoms of Fighters; perhaps getting a wish granted instills hope in existence? *Wario's plane crash in his story route is a nod to the beginning of Wario Land 3. *Candy Kingdom Team's and the Lily Knights' ending was made purposefully somewhat dark and dour as all the episodes in Adventure Time focusing on the Grass Blade usually have a foreboding, dour ending to a extent. *Official Invitation Team's story makes a reference to Jake's thief past, which was explored in Heroes of the Hearth and in some of the Adventure Time episodes. **Additionally, it is hinted that Slyvie Paula Paula has a crush on Mian. *Lily Knights Team's story hints at a romantic relationship between Dr. Princess and Glade. *YoRHa Team's ending more or less implies the three androids are in a polyamorous relationship, not unlike the Trayd Team. *Lakewood Plaza Turbo Team's story explains why the three non-final bosses are Boxman's robots; Boxman supplies them to the villains of the story for free. *Power Girl's ending is more or less the same as the beginning of the Power Girl storyline in Harley Quinn #12. *Scuttletown Town story sets up a love triangle between Rottytops, Risky Boots, and Shantae. Risky Boots had previously been Shantae's lover in Vaporwave Z and Rottytops has been hinted multiple times to have a crush on Shantae in the series. *Scissor Blade Team sets up Ryuko and Mako as girlfriends, just like in Vaporwave Z but also as it is hinted at in the ending of Kill la Kill''s original run. Additionally, some of Episode 25, the OVA, is the basis for their story mode. *Dark Team's story mode is mostly based off the story in ''Sonic Adventure 2, with a couple of alterations. *Katsuragi's story is based off her story in Senran Kagura: Bon Appétit, which features pretty much a identical premise. It is implied that Katsuragi and Taokaka fornicated in the bathroom in the Fantendo version of the game, but is outright said in this version. *Samurai Jack's wish in his story mode being a selfless one is based off the conclusion of Episode XV: Jack Tales. *Ms. Bison and Posion being friendly to each other is a reference to both characters being transgender and identifying with the struggle even though both are on different moral spectrums. *Scepter Team's ending was originally was just going to be the hot tub ending, but this was deemed too similar to Katsuragi's. Cia's wish being viewed by Prismo and the Cosmic Owl is a reference to Betty's spell in the Adventure Time mini-series Elements. *Sheikah Team also features a Adventure Time reference in that Huntress Wizard watches Paya bathe, just like she did with Finn in Flute Spell. Paya is not quite as receptive. **Likewise the ending is the backstory for The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild with some minor changes. Samurai Jack also appears at the end of the story mode as a reference to how both things are set in the far future and more or less follow a similar premise. *Trayd Team mentions the set up for GONE into House Life. Oddly enough, none of the characters they seem familiar enough with were actually met in GONE. *Parasoul's story merely implied a "steamy morning" on the Fantendo version, but in this version it is outright said that she began her story mode with a orgy with many of the Black Egret members, male and female. Snail Locations *The Snail from Adventure Time can be found in every stage in the game as a hidden cameo. He does not appear on any of the stage cards. Category:Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Toroko Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:V2 Games Category:2017 Category:Solo Games Category:Crossovers